Love conquers all
by Storyofklaine
Summary: When the new directions have to help out in a class for kids with different problems to help keep the glee club running and Kurt is assigned to help Blaine, who hasn't spoken since he started at McKinely, he starts to fall for him but will Blaine let him in and learn to trust him? Rating may change throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Mr Schue came into the choir room on Monday morning looking miserable.

"Okay guys listen up I have an important announcement to make" He raised his voice as he pulled over a chair in front of his class to get their attention.

"As you guys know some clubs are being cut and I've been fighting all last week to try and get principal Figgins to let us keep glee club running, and we have come to an agreement that I need to run past you guys first."

"If this involves us singing around school again to recruit members I'm out my skin can't take anymore slushies"

"No Kurt just guys know the special needs class right?"

"Yeah they're all a bunch of phsyco's you only have to look at one of those kids wrong and they think you're out to kill them"

"Puck besides the fact that calling them "phsyco's" is highly offensive, they're just normal kids like us but they have some issues. Granted most of their issues do seem to be anger problems but who are we of all people to judge." Kurt glared his famous bitch face over at Puck across the room.

"Thank you Kurt, as I was saying" Mr Schue continued "All we have to do is sit in the class twice a week during your free periods and help them with their class work or homework, you guys up for that?"

"Mr Schue that's like so unfair why should I have to go do extra work just so I can stay in glee club, free period is Santana time and-"

"Well I think it's a small price to pay and the least we could do for all being blessed with such amazing talent is give back" Rachel interrupted clearly thinking about how good this would look on her NYADA application.

"Okay so it's settled! Every Monday and Thursday we'll spend seventh period in helping the other kids."

Seventh period came around and the glee club gathered in the office waiting for their orders when they heard someone shouting in the classroom and looked out to see coach beast walk in with a struggling boy in her arms.

"Blaine! You can't just run out like that, do you want me to call your mother in again?!" The teacher who had greeted them shouted at him.

The boy nodded quickly and ran over to the corner and sat down and shrunk into himself.

Mercedes turned around shaking her head "Poor kid".

The woman made her way back into the office pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry about that" and then led them out to introduce them to their partners.

Kurt was last and led over to the boy, Blaine he thought he heard him being called, in the corner.

"Blaine" the woman bent down to his level where he was sitting in the chair. "Blaine look at me I'm sorry no one will call your mother this time but you have to stop just walking out of here. Now let's forget all about it, this is Kurt. He's going to help you this year with your work or whatever you think you need some extra help with, please just try."

He never looked up once the whole time she spoke and she got up and turned to Kurt.

"You should be fine with him but if you need any help I'll be in the office. Blaine suffers from depression and has anxiety. He also hasn't spoken since he started but no one knows why. So please just be patient with him and it should all go okay" With that she walked away and went into her office.

"Hey Blaine, I'm Kurt which you already know because well I was just introduced to you and I'm sorry I ramble when I'm nervous" He tried his best to imitate the gentle voice the teacher had just used with him. "So do you want to go over and join the rest of the class or stay over here and I could pull up a table?"

Blaine didn't look up or appear to want to move so Kurt just grabbed a table and extra chair and pulled it over to the corner.

"So what do you think you need my help with first?"

Blaine just shrugged keeping his gaze at the floor.

"Okay well you're a sophomore right? So you're probably doing the same course I did last year so maybe we could look over the poetry?"

Blaine seemed to perk up a bit and got his book from his bag and placed it on the table.

"So you're what, fifteen?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Sixteen?" Blaine nodded for a yes.

"Okay me to there something in common already"

Kurt wasn't sure but he's almost sure he just made Blaine smirk a little.

The class went along quickly with Kurt reading out the poems and Blaine took notes or pointed out bits he needed Kurt to go over again.

Kurt couldn't help but notice how nice Blaine's eyes where the whole lesson.

The bell went and he stood up and gathered his stuff.

"So I'll see you same time Thursday, okay?"

Blaine looked up and nodded and Kurt couldn't help but notice how big and sad the boys eyes looked that he was leaving.

He placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and smiled before turning for the door with the rest of the glee club.

"That wasn't so bad they're just normal kids and they're really funny" Finn stated walking to the door and the rest of them nodded and smiled in agreement.

Kurt stayed quiet and took a quick glance back before leaving. He looked at the rest of the class all gathered around one big table and then over to the corner where Blaine hadn't moved and returned to his position of staring down at the ground. He looked so lost and scared.

Blaine hadn't left Kurt's thoughts for the rest of the day. His eyes, those beautiful eyes filled with sadness and fear. But why was Kurt feeling so protective over a boy he just met today for no more than an hour. God he was gorgeous though.

No I shouldn't be thinking like that. He's probably not even gay. No he was sure he wasn't gay. Kurt was the only out kid in his school, his town even. What would the chances be that someone I liked would be gay too? None. Wait liked? No of course he didn't like a boy he had only met and only knows his name.

"Uggghh." Kurt groaned and grabbed his bag to leave as the final bell went.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt went through his week normally. He got a little trouble from Karofsky, watched Rachel get all of the solos Mr Schue had to offer. The usual. But for some reason all that he could think about was getting to see Blaine on Thursday. He didn't know why but all he could think about was him.

He was sitting in the cafeteria with the rest of the new directions when he heard a loud bang.

"People before freaks" Kurt looked up to see Karofsky towering over Blaine and Blaine's tray which he presumed Karofsky knocked out of his hands on the ground.

"Pick it up fag… NOW."

Blaine dropped onto his knees and quickly tried to pick up the bits of his lunch from the ground while Karofsky and the jocks stood there laughing. He could here laughter coming from around the rest of the cafeteria as well just not quite as loud. Karofsky grabbed a slushy from another boy beside him and tipped it over Blaine's head and left the room laughing.

Kurt jumped up and ran over to where Blaine was cowering on the ground shaking.

"Hey Blaine? Come on sweetie I'll take you to the bathroom and help clean you up"

Blaine obediently followed holding Kurt's hand the entire time. Kurt could feel him still shaking just as bad. When they got to the bathroom Kurt turned around and locked the door. He seen Blaine flinch at the sound of the lock.

"Hey it's okay I'm just locking it in case any of those Neanderthals come in"

Blaine nodded but didn't move from where he was standing against the wall over the other side of the bathroom. Kurt grabbed some paper towels and wet them under the tap and walked over to Blaine.

"I'm just going to wipe the slushy from your face and top so it doesn't get stained I know how hard they are to get out when you leave them and then you can rinse your hair under the tap, okay?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt began to dab at him with the towels. When he finished this he led Blaine over to the taps and let him rinse his hair under the water. As he watched him doing this all he could think about was what Karofsky had called him. Fag. He never called anyone besides Kurt that and Kurt couldn't help but wonder... No wait this wasn't the time to even be thinking about something like that. He broke out from his thoughts only to find Blaine had finished and was now standing there staring.

"Um so how about I walk you back to your class now I mean lunch is almost over?"

Blaine nodded and they made their way out to the hallway. Blaine's eyes darting around him like a scared puppy. Kurt sighed. He knew what it was like to walk through school in fear and he couldn't imagine how much harder it must be for Blaine.

They reached the classroom and Blaine gave a nod of thanks and made his way inside and went straight for his chair in the corner and sat down and placed his head in his hands. Kurt stared at the boy and blinked back the tears that where building up. He walked in and over to Blaine.

"Blaine?" Blaine jumped at the sound of his voice but looked up and smiled when he saw it was Kurt.

That smile. It gave Kurt a knot in his stomach. He shook the thoughts from his head and crouched down beside Blaine.

"I mean you don't have to or anything it's just a suggestion but maybe, if you want I mean.."

Blaine smirked and let out a tiny laugh at Kurt rambling away.

Kurt looked up in shock at first but then let out a laugh to.

"Okay sorry I was just saying if you want to maybe tomorrow we could sit in here and eat lunch together. Its right after our seventh period together so it would make sense.. only if you want to."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay I'll pack us a lunch seeing as I already bring mine from home anyway. See you tomorrow Blaine" Kurt smiled and waved and Blaine returned it.

The next day Kurt arrived at school and went through his day bubbling with excitement. All over seeing Blaine for lunch.

"You have a lunch date with this boy? Kurt he's cute and all but do you really want to get involved in all his issues?"

"Mercedes first of all, it's not a "lunch date" I'm just helping him out because I know what it's like with Karofsky making your life hell and two he hasn't got issues, he just has anxiety."

"I know you went through a hard time and it's nice of you to do that I just don't want to see you hurt Kurt"

"I won't get hurt Mercedes he's not even gay so nothing can happen"

"You've asked him?"

"What?"

"You said he's not even gay, have you asked him? Because my sources tell me he is."

"What sources?"

"Listen Kurt don't tell him I told you or anything but Sam went to his old school and apparently he got the crap beaten out of him for taking another boy to a dance and was in a coma for a while and it's since then he hasn't talked."

"W-why didn't Sam tell me this?"

"He doesn't know you guys are becoming friends he just mentioned it when we left after the first day but he said not to tell anyone in case he didn't want anyone to know. I'll admit it would be nice if you guys where friends so you could have someone to talk about these things with"

Kurt nodded and then began to think about everything Mercedes just told him. He had never been beaten up before just a few locker shoves and being thrown into a dumpster but that was the worst of the physical bullying. But he couldn't understand why this would stop Blaine from talking, the anxiety yes but the talking didn't make sense. Kurt felt so protective over this boy and he was determined to help him.

Seventh period came around and the new directions went and took their places around the table and Kurt walked over to the corner where Blaine was sitting alone, as usual. He looked over at Mercedes who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey Blaine" Blaine looked up and gave Kurt a huge grin. Kurt's stomach did flips at the sight of it. So perfect. The way his eyes sparkled and that smile could light up a whole room. He took a seat beside him on a chair Blaine must have already pulled up beside him. They spent the period going over some math homework.

"You're actually better at all this than me. Not that you shouldn't be I just mean it should probably be you helping me at this stage."

Blaine laughed. He loved that Kurt talked to him like any other kid his age and not a five year old. Seventh period ended and Blaine and Kurt where left on their own in the classroom.

"I don't know if you want to but maybe we could talk and you could reply by writing? It's totally okay if you don't"

Blaine smiled and took out a notebook and pen from his bag. Kurt went to his bag to pull out his lunch and when he looked back the notebook was laid open with writing.

"I like you're eyes =)" Kurt looked up at Blaine who was now blushing.

"I like yours too." Blaine blushed even harder now and smiled down towards the ground.

They continued this form of communication throughout lunch just talking about normal stuff like music and t.v shows until the bell went.

"So I'll see you Monday?" Kurt smiled as he got up.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm signalling him to stay as he wrote something down on the pad of paper. He pushed it over into Kurt's view and did an awkward half smile up at him.

"Could I get your number and maybe take you to a movie this weekend?.. If you want too"

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat and smiled maybe a little to eagerly back at Blaine.

"Do you have a car?" Blaine nodded a yes. "Okay I'll give you my number and you can text me when you want to go and I'll text you on my address, that cool?" Kurt asked as he scribbled down his number.

Blaine smiled at him and Kurt waved bye.

They planned to go to the movies on Friday night and at seven on the dot Kurt heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Blaine in a pair of black jeans, shirt and black leather jacket.

"Wow you look… good" Kurt said a bit breathlessly and Blaine smiled and gestured towards Kurt outfit and nodded as if telling him he looked good to.

"Kurt who's at the door?" Kurt rolled his eyes at the sound of his dad and Carol making their way down the stairs when they knew very well who was at the door.

"I'm sorry but he insisted on meeting you before we left" Blaine smiled understandingly and made his way towards Burt and held out his hand for him to shake.

"Hey, Blaine right? I'm Burt and this is my wife Carol. Carol gave Blaine a warm smile and shook his hand. "So you're just going to the movies right? And then you'll drive him straight home?" Blaine nodded and Burt still looked like he had a hundred more questions but Carol gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Okay well have fun and Kurt text me when you're on your way home okay?"

"Yes okay dad I'll see you later" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him out the door before Burt could change his mind.

Blaine ran ahead of Kurt and opened the passenger door for him and Kurt smiled and slid in. Blaine got in the other side and handed Kurt his iPod for him to choose a song. Kurt scrolled through the songs and selected Katy Perry. Blaine looked over at him with a shocked smile.

They got to the movie and Blaine paid for everything even though Kurt tried to buy his own popcorn Blaine wasn't having it. After the movie Blaine drove Kurt home and walked him to his door. They just stood there for a few seconds looking at each other when Blaine opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then quickly closed it.

"Blaine, what is it?"

Blaine opened his mouth again and struggled for a minute before letting out a barely there whisper. "Can I kiss you?"

Kurt let out a tiny gasp at the sound of Blaine's voice before nodding and Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Kurt's lips. He pulled away and smiled before turning to walk to his car and Kurt went inside and ran straight to his room. He had never felt so happy in his life


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! :) Okay so a couple of things, I just wanted to say thanks sososo much to everyone favouriting and reviewing it really means alot! Also I have friends over until Sunday so I probably won't be able to update until Monday/Tuesday but I do have a short chapter of Blaine's pov, I wasn't going to post but if you guys want it up I can try post it on tonight/Friday? Just comment or whatever if you do. Hope you like this chapter :). Ps shout out to the girl who stabbed herself with her pen over the last chapter!;)**

Monday had come and Kurt was still buzzing from his kiss with Blaine. His first kiss. He was standing at his locker when Mercedes and Rachel came charging up to him.

"Okay out with it tell us everything!"

Kurt put on his best poker face. "I don't know what you mean."

"Boy don't play dumb how did your date go? Come on Kurt don't be like that!"

"I don't kiss and tell ladies"

Rachel let out a dramatic gasp. "So you kissed him, oh my Streisand do you know what this means? You can now act out love songs with meaning and try out for parts with actual passion you-"

"Rachel I never said I kissed him, it's just an expression." He then broke out into a grin and giddily jumped "But there may have been a goodnight kiss at my door at the end of the night"

Both girls squealed and dragged him into the bathroom for details.

"So how did it happen did he talk or did you just take the moment?"

"He hadn't talked the whole night but at the end he asked me could he kiss me, I mean it was barely a whisper but its progress right?"

Rachel grabbed Kurt tightly by the shoulders "Oh my god this is just like a movie you're like his night and shining armour the boy who's come along to save him!"

"Let's not get carried away Rachel he said three words I don't even know if he'll talk again to me for a while yet.."

Both girls smiled sympathetically at Kurt as they made their way out for class.

Seventh period finally came and Kurt practically skipped to Blaine's classroom.

"That boy is crushing hard" Mercedes laughed to Rachel as they watched him go down the hall.

They entered the classroom and the rest of the club took their usual places. Kurt looked in the corner where Blaine had usually sat but it was empty. _He must be gone to the bathroom or something all his stuff is still there_, he thought to himself before spotting the teacher talking to a man outside the office door. He couldn't make out what she was saying to him but the whole room could hear what the man had to say.

"Yes I can assure you this won't happen again I will make sure Blaine is dealt with and punished accordingly."

Oh he must be Blaine's father. Where was Blaine then? Kurt took a step away from the door as the man charged towards it and went straight out. The teacher spotted Kurt and gestured for him to come over.

"Hi Kurt, she greeted him with a wary smile. We had a bit of a situation with Blaine today he wouldn't cooperate with anyone and when I tried to help him he threw his book across the room. I'm not sure if he's up for studying right now so I think he'll just sit in the office to cool off for now so you may go study if you like"

"Well can I go in and sit with him? He might need a friend or something?"

The teacher bit her lip as she considered it. "Well I suppose.. but if anything happens make sure to come and get me."

Kurt smiled gratefully and went into the office room.

"Hey Blaine, you okay?"

Blaine jumped from his seat looking startled and Kurt could tell he had been crying. He quickly wiped away the tears from his face and sniffled a few times before sitting back down and facing the floor.

"You um want to talk about it?"

Blaine didn't even nod back so Kurt took it as a no and took a seat near him.

"I had a lot of fun Friday night, thanks"

Blaine just sat there and Kurt wasn't even sure if he was listening to him at this point. He reached out to touch Blaine's arm and Blaine shook him off.

"Do you want me to go?" Blaine gave a tiny nod and Kurt stood up to leave.

"I guess I'll see you Thursday so." Blaine once again made no attempt to reply and Kurt stormed out. He was pretty pissed if he was being honest. It sucked to get in trouble and have your parents called in but he didn't really have to act like such a jerk to Kurt who was just trying to help.

Kurt went to the library to study but it was pointless all his thoughts where on Blaine. _Maybe he regrets kissing me. I should just take the hint I guess. _

The rest of the day dragged on and all Kurt wanted to do was go home. The last bell finally went and Kurt drove straight home and went downstairs and flopped down on his bed. He must have dozed off by accident at some point because when he opened his eyes it was a bit darker out. He sighed as he rolled over and picked up his phone. One new message from Blaine.

_**Hey, I'm r**_**eally sorry for acting like such a jerk today, **_**B.**_

Kurt smiled and quickly replied.

_It's okay, but did I do something? K_

_**Well not exactly it's just, I feel bad I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me the other night. B**_

So he did regret kissing him.

_Okay I get it you made a mistake, you don't have to like me that way but we can still be friends right? K_

_**I do like you that way. That's the problem. B**_

Huh? How was this a problem?

_Why is that a problem? K_

_**Because I'm not stupid, I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me because you're too nice to say no. I mean why would a guy as amazing as you like a messed up guy like me? B **_

Kurt didn't know how to feel by this confession. One part of him was happy Blaine didn't regret kissing him and that he actually liked him and another felt bad that Blaine had probably been torturing himself thinking about it like that and thinking of himself like that. Kurt made a decision and dialled Blaine's number. It rang fur for a minute before he heard it being answered.

"Blaine, you don't have to talk but I just felt like this should be said from me and not through a text so you can believe me. I have liked you since the day we first met. I thought about you all day and I didn't even know why somebody I had just met had such an effect on me. I started to like you more and more every time we met and when you kissed me that night I have never felt so happy in my entire life. I was still on a high from it today. You're not messed up and if I didn't want to kiss you I would have just said no trust me. I really like you Blaine and I really hope we can at least continue to be friends if not more in time."

Kurt sat there for a moment unsure of what to do now when he heard Blaine clear his throat a few times.

"Okay." Blaine's voice was a bit high and sounded hoarse. "I mean I'm.. glad and uh I really like you too."

Kurt grinned at the sound of hearing Blaine's voice properly for the first time.

"Well I'm glad as well. So um how much trouble where you in when you got home?"

Kurt heard Blaine sigh on the other end of the line. "A lot"

"That sucks. Still throwing a book, pretty bad ass Anderson."

Blaine let out a laugh. "Totally. So do you mind if we just text now for a while I don't really like talking on the phone."

"No of course not, thanks for talking to me in the first place, it meant a lot."

"Sure, see ya Kurt."

Kurt hung up and jumped back onto his bed screeching at the thought of someone actually liking him when his phone buzzed.

Blaine.

**I liked you from the day I met you too by the way (: B.**

Kurt's smile grew bigger if that was even possible right now.

When Thursday came Blaine was sitting at his desk with a smile and a chair already pulled up for Kurt. Kurt walked over and smiled as he took the seat next to Blaine.

"Hey, how are you?"

Blaine smiled and nodded in reply. He still hadn't worked up the courage to speak to Kurt in school but Kurt understood it would take time.

They spent the class looking over some French which Blaine was struggling with. The lunch bell went before they knew it and Mercedes walked over to their table.

"Hey Blaine" Blaine looked up and smiled at her. "You coming to lunch Kurt? You're welcome to come as well Blaine, can't be much fun sitting in here on your own."

Blaine thought about it for a second before nodding his head as a no.

"If you're worried about the jocks it will be fine, they don't touch Kurt at lunch because Puck, Finn and Sam sit with us so you'll be fine, come on."

Blaine looked at Kurt who smiled encouragingly before giving a slow nod.

"Okay great let's go!"

They made their way into the cafeteria and over to the table where the new directions where sitting.

"Hey guys, this is Blaine" Kurt said sitting down and gesturing towards the chair beside him where Blaine had taken a seat.

"Hey dude what's up?" Blaine looked towards Finn and then around at all the eyes at the table looking at him before giving a shy smile and returning his gaze to the floor.

With that they all went back into their separate conversations and Kurt noticed Blaine's hands shaking and fidgeting under the table. He slowly moved his hand under and clasped it over Blaine's. Blaine looked up and smiled before squeezing back onto Kurt's.

He spent the whole lunch just listening to the rest of the group talking to each other about glee club and sectionals. He started to relax and actually enjoyed sitting with other kids.

A few minutes before bell went Kurt offered to walk him back to his class while he went to his locker. Blaine accepted and waved goodbye to everyone. When they got to the door of the classroom Blaine had a look on his face which Kurt already knew that it meant he was prepping himself up to speak which surprised Kurt as he hasn't talked in school to him yet, not that he's actually talked that much to him as it is but never when it's not just the two of them.

"So um.." Blaine scratched the back of his neck and looked around before continuing. "I mean my parents are away until tomorrow if you want to come over after school to do homework or watch a movie or whatever, you don't have to."

"No no that sounds awesome, Is it okay if you give me a lift home then so Finn can take the car home after school?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt agreed to meet him by his locker after school.

Kurt found Finn and told him the plan. He seemed a bit sceptical about it first.

"This Blaine kid, is he you know… okay?"

"Yes Finn he's okay. You were with him at lunch he's fine just quiet" Kurt snapped at him a bit more than he meant to.

"Woah okay man I just want you to be safe I was just making sure, you're my little brother it's like my job to look after you"

"One, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself thank you and two for the thousandth time I'm older than you!"

"Yeah but I'm bigger so-"

"Okay whatever just he's fine yes we're just doing homework and maybe watching a movie tell Dad Blaine will drop me home later."

"Okay, call me if you need me.."

"Fine Finn goodbye."

When Kurt reached his locker Blaine was already standing there leaning against it deep in thought. God he was so beautiful. He glanced up and saw Kurt and broke out into a huge grin.

"Hey" Kurt smiled and Blaine stood up and pulled him in for a hug. Kurt would have stayed like that forever if he had the choice but unfortunately Blaine let him go after a few seconds.

Kurt grabbed his books and they made their way to Blaine's car. They drove back in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence it was one where they were comfortable enough with each other not to have to fill the silence with conversation. They pulled into Blaine's drive about twenty minutes later and it was not what Kurt was expecting. It was huge. Blaine unlocked the front door and held it open for Kurt and brought him through to the kitchen.

"You want a soda?"

"Sure"

Blaine grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge and passed one to Kurt and then led him upstairs. Kurt looked around inspecting Blaine's room. It wasn't how he imagined it at all. There was posters covering the walls, a few guitars, a big bed and a dresser with a laptop and loads of sheet music spread over it.

"You play?" Kurt asked nodding his head towards the guitars leaning against the wall.

"Mmm" Blaine mumbled back. He suddenly felt nervous and didn't know why.

"Okay well um let's start our homework so, I have loads to do"

Blaine merely nodded and grabbed his bag and sat on the bed and Kurt sat beside him.

After a half an hour or so of silence Kurt finally plucked up the courage to ask something he's been waiting to ask since he met Blaine.

"Blaine? You don't have to answer this I totally understand if you don't want to and it's actually none of my business so you can just tell me to shut up if you don't want to answer it."

Blaine nodded. He already knew where this was going.

"W-why don't you..talk?"

Blaine sat there quietly for what seemed like forever without even moving an inch.

"I can't" he whispered. Kurt noticed him starting to shake.

"Hey, hey it's okay I'm sorry it was a stupid question and none of my business." He put his hand on Blaine's arm. He looked over at the smaller boy and noticed tears where building up in his eyes and he was blinking furiously trying to stop them.

"Blaine, are you okay? I'm really sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He pulled Blaine into his arms and Blaine began sobbing into his shoulder.

_Shit why couldn't you keep your mouth closed Kurt you've probably fucked everything up now._

He leaned back against the headboard still holding Blaine who's cry's slowly turned into quiet sniffles. He was still shaking a bit and Kurt decided to try the only thing that used to calm him down when he was upset when he was younger. He remembered his mom holding him while he cried and then she would start to sing to him until he fell asleep or relaxed. He can't imagine Blaine ever got this kind of attention from what he gathered from his brief encounter with his father.

"_Blackbirds singing in the dead of night…"_


	4. Blaine's POV

**Blaine's pov from the kiss to when they were texting. I don't really like this chapter but I haven't got another one to put up yet but I'll try tomorrow so you don't have to read it if you don't want to it's not important to the story really. Thanks' for all the favourites and reviews so far (:**

Blaine tapped against the steering wheel nervously as he drove Kurt home. Their date had gone well he thought, despite not having said anything the whole night they still had fun and Blaine was now trying to work up the courage to say something to Kurt before they said goodbye. He didn't know what yet but he was going to do it.

They arrived at Kurt's house and Blaine walked him to the door and stood there for minute taking deep breaths trying to prep himself and tried to think of what he could say. Kurt was just staring back at him with a confused look and before Blaine knew it he had blurted out words he didn't even know he was going to say.

"Can I kiss you?" Kurt nodded and Blaine gently kissed Kurt's lips. It was the best feeling Blaine had ever felt. His stomach was doing flips and his head was spinning. Kurt pulled away and Blaine couldn't manage to speak so he just smiled at Kurt and made his way back to his car.

He felt happier than he had in a long time but of course that couldn't last. As he drove through the town making his way home his thoughts went from good to bad.

'_Why did you ask him to kiss you, you idiot. Of course he didn't want to kiss you and of course he couldn't say no to your face you pressured him. Why would anyone want to kiss someone as messed up as you he probably came out with you tonight because he felt sorry for you.'_

He pulled up into his driveway and flung open the front door to be greeted by his brother Cooper. "Hey Blainey, How was-"

Blaine charged past him up to his bedroom and dramatically flopped down onto the bed. Cooper followed him and knocked gently on the door before walking in and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Blaine didn't look up but knew he was there.

"Blaine? What happened?"

"I shouldn't have asked him out Coop it was a mistake."

"What's brought this on buddy you were so excited about it?"

"I..kissed him. I asked him to his face and he didn't want to say no so he did it. He probably only agreed to come with me tonight because he felt sorry for him."

He decided to just let it all out to Cooper as he was the only person he could talk to properly apart from his father who gave him no choice but he still never said much to him. Cooper felt his heart breaking for his brother but was also a bit shocked at the fact he had talked to this Kurt kid, he must really like him.

"How do you know he didn't want to kiss you, what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything he just kissed me back but I shouldn't have pressured him by asking him right there and then, why would he even want to go out with someone who's never spoken to him before and who he helps in the weird class?"

As much as Cooper loved Blaine he couldn't help but think what Kurt's deal was too. I mean he knew Blaine was just a normal kid he just hasn't had the best luck in life but he wouldn't have gone out with someone who didn't speak and who he was helping out in a special needs class. As bad as that sounded he just wouldn't, he wouldn't even know the person outside of the class. He just continued to rub soothing circles into Blaine's back like he did when he was younger and was trying to calm Blaine down.

When Monday morning came and Blaine made his way into school all he could think about was how much he didn't want to have to see Kurt later. He sat in class alone all day un co-operative ignoring everybody. He was getting more frustrated by the second by his teacher trying to get him to join in the class and talking down to him like she was trying to cheer up a three year old. His blood was boiling and he was also trying to think of ways to get out of having an awkward conversation with Kurt later telling Blaine they couldn't even be friends anymore and before he knew it he had the book the teacher was trying to make him read in his hand and next thing it was being hurled across the classroom.

"Blaine Anderson! Get into my office now I have had it up to here with you today. I'm calling your father and you will wait in there for him to come."

Blaine hurried into the office and kicked at his chair in frustration. His father was going to kill him. He sat there for what seemed like forever when he suddenly heard his father's voice booming in the classroom. He entered the office and looked at Blaine in disgust.

"What the hell are you playing at Blaine?"

"I'm sorry sir I didn't think-"

"No you didn't you never think do you? When you act like this you're letting the whole family down. I don't know what's wrong with you but you had better snap out of it now. I'll discuss this further with you at home."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." With that Mr. Anderson left the office and Blaine slumped down in his chair and let his face fall into his hands and before he could stop them tears started slowly dropping down his face.

"Hey Blaine, Are you okay?

Blaine knew it was Kurt but he refused to look up and let him see that he was crying. He wanted him to leave quickly so he didn't have to listen to what he had to say about the kiss. He didn't want Kurt to have to see him like this either crying over being in trouble and being in trouble for throwing a tantrum in class. He just decided to ignore him in the hopes he would understand that he got what Kurt was going to say and they didn't have to talk about it.

"Do you want me to go?"

'_Finally' _Blaine thought. He gave a small nod and Kurt left. He felt bad for ignoring Kurt when he was clearly just trying to be nice but it was just easier for both of them this way.

He was left in isolation for the rest of the day in the office so he couldn't have been happier to hear the last bell. He drove straight home and went to his bedroom and started strumming on his guitar, it always made him feel better. He started playing teenage dream. Ever since he had met Kurt all he could play was love songs. He liked him more than he's ever liked anyone in his life.

'_Am I being stupid? Maybe he does like me? I mean he could have left today but he came in trying to be nice and all I did was be a dick. Even if he doesn't like me there's no excuse for acting the way I did.. I should text him and apologize.'_

He sent an apology message and waited. It took Kurt two hours to reply. Two hours which were filled with Blaine pacing nervously and fidgeting and thinking the worst until finally his phone buzzed. He grabbed it quickly and opened the message.

_It's okay, but did I do something? K_

Okay now Blaine really felt like a dick for making Kurt think that. He typed out his reply and sent I straight away.

**Well not exactly it's just, I feel bad I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me the other night. B**

_Okay I get it you made a mistake, you don't have to like me that way but we can still be friends right? K_

Wait, he thought it was Blaine who didn't like him?

**I do like you that way. That's the problem. B**

_Why is that a problem? K_

Was Kurt just trying to be nice again? Blaine couldn't figure it out.

**Because I'm not stupid, I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me because you're too nice to say no. I mean why would a guy as amazing as you like a messed up guy like me? B**

Kurt didn't reply for a few minutes. _'Great you probably freaked him out.'_ His thoughts where interrupted when his ringtone went off he picked it up and glanced at the name on this screen.

Kurt. He hated phone calls and was considering not answering it but he felt it was the least he could do after acting like such a jerk. He answered the phone but couldn't quiet work up the courage to speak.

"Blaine, you don't have to talk but I just felt like this should be said from me and not through a text so you can believe me. I have liked you since the day we first met. I thought about you all day and I didn't even know why somebody I had just met had such an effect on me. I started to like you more and more every time we met and when you kissed me that night I have never felt so happy in my entire life. I was still on a high from it today. You're not messed up and if I didn't want to kiss you I would have just said no trust me. I really like you Blaine and I really hope we can at least continue to be friends if not more in time."

Blaine was left speechless, more so than ever. He had never in a million years expected anyone to feel this way about him, let alone Kurt who he felt the exact same about. He cleared his throat and tried to get his breathing under control.

"Okay." "I mean I'm.. glad and uh I really like you too."

"Well I'm glad as well. So um how much trouble where you in when you got home?"

Blaine let out a sigh. "A lot" Which was true, his dad went crazy at him giving him an hour long lecture about how he's letting the family down as if he wasn't letting them down enough by choosing to be gay and all Blaine could do was sit there and take it, he knew better than to argue back with his father.

"That sucks. Still throwing a book, pretty bad ass Anderson."

Blaine let out a laugh. "Totally. So do you mind if we just text now for a while I don't really like talking on the phone."

"No of course not, thanks for talking to me in the first place, it meant a lot."

"Sure, see ya Kurt."

Blaine may or may not have done a small victory dance when he had hung up and then picked up his phone and typed a message out to Kurt.

**I liked you from the day I met you too by the way (: B.**

His life was finally starting to have some sort of meaning. He was sure his past would catch up with him and Kurt's maybe relationship and try and screw it up but he would deal with that when the time came for now he was just going to enjoy this.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, took the s4 spoilers hard you know ;) I'm not even sure where I'm going with this story I'm just writing it as I go along but I hope to finish it before I go back to school next week (:**

The two boys stayed lying down cuddled together on Blaine's bed for a while not saying anything. Blaine had relaxed again and Kurt carded his fingers through Blaine's curls. After another few minutes Kurt felt Blaine's shoulders tense up and heard him take a deep breath.

"Kurt? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"When I ask you I want you to answer me honestly though if you want to say no, say no. I won't care. Well I will care but not as much as I would if you didn't answer honestly"

"Blaine, what is it? I promise I'll answer honestly"

"Okay. Come on Anderson you can do it" Blaine mumbled under his breath but Kurt wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it or not.

"Kurtwillyougooutwithme" He said it all without taking a breath and Kurt wasn't sure if he heard him right.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, god I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"Blaine, I just wasn't sure if I heard you right. A-are you asking me to go out with you? Like be your boyfriend?"

Blaine nodded.

"Blaine, of course I will!" Kurt jumped up and tackled Blaine into a hug on the bed. They rolled around play fighting and hugging until Kurt had Blaine pinned down. Everything was quiet except the sounds of them breathing and Blaine leaned in and captured Kurt into a deep kiss. Both boys where lost in the kiss until a door slamming brought them back to earth.

"Blaine, get down here now."

"Oh shit. Shit shit shit. If he asks you're just over to help me study please Kurt go along with it?"

"Sure whatever, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine um okay wait here."

Kurt stood at the bedroom door trying to listen as Blaine made his way down the stairs.

"Who's car is that in the driveway? You're grounded which means no going out to see friends and no friends coming to see you."

"I uhh"

"Answer me now Blaine."

Kurt emerged down the stairs and stood behind Blaine.

"Hello sir I'm Kurt Hummel" he smiled holding out his hand for Blaine's father to shake.

"Hello Kurt, it's nice to meet you." His voice showed no emotion and he barely shook Kurt's hand before looking back to Blaine for an explanation but before Blaine could open his mouth to answer Kurt cut in.

"I was just dropping over some books to Blaine, I'm his tutor in school."

"Oh okay then. Why didn't you just say that Blaine god you're not that slow are you?"

With that he walked past them and made his way into his office. Blaine let out a sigh of relief before hugging Kurt.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, I should probably leave now. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine" he said as he reached out for Kurt's hand and walked him out the front door.

"See you tomorrow?" Blaine asked pressing his forehead up against Kurt's.

"Of course" Kurt replied before leaning in and capturing Blaine in a deep kiss.

Kurt waited until he had pulled out from Blaine's drive and pulled over to the side of the road to call Mercedes.

"Cede's he asked me out, Blaine asked me out!"

"Oh my god Kurt!" she let out a squeal before rambling on about how perfect of a couple they were going to be.

Kurt was leaning against his car Friday morning in the school parking lot when Blaine pulled up next to him and got out.

"Hey handsome" Kurt said before pulling Blaine into a hug.

Blaine smiled in reply before squeezing back. They entered the school hand in hand and despite getting a few stares and whispering nothing more was said, so far.

Kurt walked Blaine to his classroom before giving a quick glance around the hall and confident no one was looking placed a quick peck onto Blaine's lips.

"See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, have a good day" Blaine whispered while giving Kurt one last smile and turning into his classroom.

Kurt stood and watched him for a moment and noticed Blaine making his way over to the table in the centre of the classroom with the other students. He didn't say anything just gave a nervous smile and sat at the end. Kurt felt his chest swell with pride at the thought that he may have something to do with Blaine's new found confidence.

When lunch came Blaine was making his way down the hall to meet Kurt at the cafeteria. Staring at the ground and moving fast to try and avoid any unwanted attention he had nearly made it before he heard a loud slam. He looked over his shoulder to see Kurt sitting on the ground in front of his locker and three jocks standing over him laughing.

Without even thinking he walked over to where they stood and grabbed the smallest boy out of the three and pinned him to the locker.

"Excuse me homo what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Blaine said nothing but stared at him angrily while keeping hold of him.

"Blaine, leave it I'm fine they're not worth it."

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and back to the jock before giving him one last slam back into the locker and grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him through the hall's.

"This isn't over freak!" He heard one of the jocks call after him but kept on moving.

"Blaine stop."

"Blaine dragged Kurt into the bathroom before cupping his hands around Kurt's face and kissing him.

"You shouldn't have done that Blaine they could have hurt you"

"I'm fine I might not look it but I'm actually pretty strong." He smiled at Kurt before trying to go back in for another kiss but Kurt pulled away.

"Yes but there was three of them and one of you, I just don't want you to get hurt, especially not over me. I know how to deal with it I've been getting shoved into lockers for years now."

Blaine walked over to the sink and gripped it with his hands taking a deep breath before turning back around and grabbing Kurt's face again.

"You are a part my life now Kurt and I will do anything to protect you. I feel like it's my job. I know that sounds funny coming from a boy who doesn't even talk around anyone except you but I will do anything to make sure you're happy and safe. I never want you to go through what I did and I will never let it happen to you."

Kurt tried to hold back the tears that where building up in his eyes before grabbing Blaine into a hug. He pulled back out and looked at Blaine while what he had just said sunk in.

"What do you mean what you went through? What happened?"

"I- nothing. Just as long as you're okay it doesn't matter."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by Blaine once again pulling him in to kiss.

"I can't believe you're mine and I can do this to you whenever you want." Blaine mumbled still kissing Kurt.

Kurt decided to let the argument go for now. He would bring it up another time but for now he was just going to enjoy this moment with his boyfriend.

They finally parted and Blaine held the door open for Kurt and they made their way to the cafeteria where the rest of the new directions looked up with worried expressions on their faces.

"Kurt? Are you okay dude? We heard some of the jocks where giving you trouble and then when Puck and I went to help you were gone?" Finn said it all so quickly and panicky it took a moment for Kurt to register what he was talking about it.

"Oh that. I'm fine Finn, Blaine took care of them."

The rest of the club looked at each other before looking back at Blaine and Kurt.

"Blaine? No offence dude but you're tiny.. What did you do?"

Blaine just shrugged before pulling out a seat for Kurt and then taking the seat next to him.

"Come on man tell us what happened, what did you do?" Sam asked leaning forward eagerly to Blaine.

Blaine looked around and all eyes were on him on him and his breaths started to come a bit faster and his hands began shaking a little. Kurt slid his hand under and placed it over Blaine's. Blaine knew he was trying to comfort him so he might speak but he couldn't. Not yet.

He gave Kurt an apologetic look and Kurt nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. He told the rest of the glee club the story, maybe exaggerating it a bit while Blaine laughed and blushed beside him.

"Nice one dude!" Puck shouted before slapping him on the back. Everyone at the table praised Blaine before moving on and changing the topic. Blaine liked these people and could see why Kurt did do. They were all so accepting and really seemed to care about each other. He felt like he could trust them if they wanted to be his friends.

He smiled up at Kurt who hadn't moved his hand from Blaine's the entire time. Both boys had never felt happier and safer before than they had at this moment.


	6. Message

I actually have no excuse but school for not posting and I know it's been ages and people probably

Aren't interested anymore but if you'd like me to continue just let me know and I will


	7. Chapter 5

**I don't even know if anyone will still be interested in this but anyway!..It's a really short update but I think I'll be starting to get what happened to Blaine out soon . Longer update again tomorrow hopefully! I will also be adding some warnings soon. Also would anyone want to be a BETA for this story?**

Blaine was driving down to meet Kurt at the lima bean that weekend. He was wearing the same smile he's had on his face since he and Kurt started dating, he couldn't remember a time when he was this happy. He pulled up and parked the car and made his way into the café. He saw Kurt in the queue and snuck up behind him to wrap his arms around him.

"Hey handsome" he mumbled into Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, you scared me" Kurt laughed turning around and cupping Blaine's face in his hands and giving him a peck on the lips.

The waitress cleared her throat and Kurt blushed moving towards the counter.

"Uhm medium drip, and a grande non fat mocha please"

Blaine turned to Kurt in surprise and raised an eyebrow. Kurt gave a smug smile back to Blaine before collecting their coffees and leading the way to their usual table in the corner. Kurt began sipping on his drink and looked up to find Blaine staring at him with a dopey grin on his face.

"What? Is there something on me?"

Blaine chuckled. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I've had my suspicions."

"You should know it. You really are Kurt, you're the most amazing person I've ever had the honour of having in my life."

"Blaine.."

"I know it's cheesy and probably sounds stupid but it's true."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

"Gee thank's Kurt I always knew you loved me!"

"Of course I do. Oh hey listen I know it's like a month away but um the dance at school, are you thinking of going?" Kurt asked with a hopeful yet what he hoped was a subtle look on his face.

Blaine immediately stiffened and started concentrating hard on the sugar packets in front of him.

"Blaine? BLAINE."

"Uh sorry, uhm the dance. I haven't really thought about it yet to be honest."

"Oh okay, but everyone's going so I guess I'm going to go.. you know if you wanted to come with me?"

"Can I just think about it for a while?"

"Sure."

Kurt was lying on his bed later that night. He was confused about Blaine's reaction to him asking him to go to the dance with him. Did he not want to go or did he just not want to go with him? He seemed distracted and acted like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world at that moment than be at the Lima with Kurt.

Just as he was getting worked up over what was wrong his phone started buzzing beneath him. He picked it up and smiled when he saw Blaine's name flash up on the screen.

_Sweet dreams 3 B x_

He resolved to put it out of his mind until Blaine had given him a definite answer. If it was a no then he'd make sure he found out why. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought, he couldn't bear losing Blaine so soon after finding him.


	8. Chapter 6

**These next few chapters will be angsty. The rating is going up for the next one and also there's some bad language in this chapter if that bothers anyone. **_**Italic **_**is either thinking or flashbacks. **

Kurt ran downstairs as the doorbell sounded shoving past his dad to get to the door first.

"Woah easy Kurt!" Burt laughed at the sight of his eager son.

Kurt flung the door open pulling Blaine into a hug. Blaine hugged him back before stepping inside the house.

"Hey kid! Nice to finally meet you, Kurt's told us a lot about you."

Blaine flinched a bit when he heard Burt's voice but smiled and held out his hand anyway. Burt scoffed and stepped forward hugging Blaine. He didn't miss how Blaine stiffened in his arms and his breathing became heavy. He quickly released Blaine and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Carole came out of the kitchen after and greeted Blaine in the same manner, though Burt hadn't failed to notice he didn't look uncomfortable the way he had before.

"Why don't we sit down and watch some football while Carol and Kurt finish making the dinner?"

Blaine nodded but Kurt looked apprehensive at leaving Blaine alone.

"Kurt go I'm sure Blaine will be fine sitting with me for a few minutes, I'm not that scary." Burt winked at Blaine jokingly.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and followed Carole into the kitchen leaving them alone.

"So Blaine, Kurt helps you in school right?"

Blaine looked up and nodded, returning his gaze back down to the floor.

Burt sighed. He knew Kurt said he didn't talk and had some problems, which is obviously why he was in the class he's in anyway. He just couldn't understand what would possess someone to never want to talk again.

When Blaine heard Burt sigh he looked up eyes wide and scared. Burt was taken aback by his reaction to a sigh. Something didn't feel right to him. He tried to keep the conversation flowing and attempt to make Blaine feel more at ease but all he could get out of him was a nod, though now he seemed to be answering straight away and nodding frantically, almost like he was trying to please Burt.

Kurt came in after a few awkward minutes and announced dinner was ready. Burt stood up and shot into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Kurt asked rubbing soothing circles in the small of Blaine's back.

Blaine nodded and smiled. Kurt was disappointed he wasn't talking to even him now but what could he expect really, Blaine still only talked to him and he was probably nervous as hell being here.

They made their way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Finn came thundering down the stairs, filling his plate without even acknowledging Blaine.

Kurt cleared his throat and Finn looked up.

"Oh Blaine, hey man didn't see you there!" Finn said around a mouthful of food.

"Finn manners." Burt reminded him but smiling all the same before they launched into a heated discussion about the game that was on later.

Blaine watched the interaction with curiosity, his eyes moving between the two men as he listened to them. Burt caught him looking and tilted his head misunderstanding.

"So Blaine, you like football?" Burt asked trying to include him.

Blaine nodded before returning his gaze down to his plate.

They figured Blaine didn't want to talk so they just returned to addressing the whole table. Kurt reached under the table and put his hand on Blaine's which was shaking slightly and gave it a squeeze.

After dinner Carole insisted on doing the dishes leaving the boys to go down to the basement and watch a movie. Kurt sat on the couch pulling Blaine down beside him and they watched in silence for a few minutes before Kurt decided to go for it.

"So um, have you thought any more about the dance?"

Blaine stiffened and kept his gaze locked on the television before slowly turning to face Kurt.

"I.." He was about to say no, of course he was. He couldn't go to a dance again he promised himself he wouldn't. That was until he saw the hopeful expression Kurt was wearing.

_You're already holding Kurt back, just give him this one thing. This one fucking thing and stop being so fucking selfish. _

Kurt noticed the frustrated look on Blaine's face and panicked.

"Blaine? You don't have to go its fine seriously. We can just-"

"Kurt, I would love to go with you."

Kurt squealed and launched forward on top of Blaine hugging him.

"Are you sure? If you're not one hundred per cent comfortable with going then we won't it's not a big deal!"

"Kurt, I would love nothing more than to bring you to a dance and show everyone how proud I am to be yours." Blaine smiled cupping his hands around Kurt's face and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"We'll have a great time Blaine, I promise!"

Blaine just smiled before returning to the movie. He hoped nothing more for it to be true.

A few hours later the boys emerged from the basement and went into the kitchen.

"You want a soda?" Kurt asked leaning into the fridge grabbing a bottle of coke.

"Sure."

"Can you get two glasses out of the top press there?"

Blaine reached up to the press on his toes in attempt to reach the glasses. He stretched up his arm and successfully grabbed them when he heard a sudden shout in the next room from Burt watching the game.

"AW COME ON, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE GUYS?"

Blaine swung around dropping the glasses as he did so watching in horror as they shattered all over the kitchen floor. He froze in place too afraid to move.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt was trying to get his attention but all Blaine could do was stand there staring at the shattered glass.

_You stupid son of a bitch! Can't you do anything right? What the hell is wrong with you!_

Burt hurried in to see what the noise was. Kurt was frantically calling Blaine's name but the boy didn't even look like he could hear him.

"Dad, I think something's wrong with him he was getting the glasses and dropped them by accident and he won't answer me. I don't know what to do, what if-"

_Pick it up. NOW. Blaine fell to the ground with a sharp kick to his stomach hurriedly picking up shattered pieces of glass ignoring the fact his hands were now bleeding badly. _

"Kurt, Kurt calm down!" Burt took a slow step towards Blaine and placed his hand on his shoulder gripping it trying to get his attention.

Blaine flinched harshly at the sudden contact and put his arms up over his face in defence.

Burt took a step back putting his arms in the air.

"Woah buddy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see you're okay."

Blaine looked between Kurt and Burt, his eyes wide and frightened full of unshed tears. He whispered a barely there sorry and fled for the door.

Burt turned around to Kurt who looked equally as confused and upset.

"What the hell was that about Kid?"


	9. Chapter 7

**0 excuses for not updating in SO long. But I will 100% be finishing this up soon, I was kind of losing interest in it but I don't want to leave it abandoned because I hate that myself so..**

**One again sorry! **

**Sorry for the length I wanted to end it this way so the next chapter will be MUCH longer with a lot of answers (:**

_**Italics are Blaine's thoughts/ "Italics in quotes are Flashbacks"**_

Blaine ran up the stairs slamming his bedroom door closed behind him. The car ride from the Hummel house to his was a complete blur and he was pretty sure Kurt would hate him now but he just needed to get out of there as fast as he could.

_Stupid stupid stupid Blaine._

He began pacing back and forth, unconsciously pulling at his curls. Why did he have to ruin every good thing that happened to him?

_This is why you don't let people get close to you, you destroy everything and everyone you come in contact with. _

_You're weak._

_A waste of space._

_A burden._

_A fag._

He let out a frustrated cry before sinking against the wall, still gripping his hair he began rocking back and forth as the tears just kept on coming.

"_Let me show you how we deal with fags around here Anderson."_

_Screaming._

_Blood._

_Darkness._

Blaine was now screaming repeatedly, lying curled up in a fetal position on the ground.

"Stop, stop, stop."

"_We'll make you wish you were never born."_

"Please. Just stop." He whispered.

"_Don't open your mouth about this, about any of this. If we hear you've been talking we'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do. Got it?" _

Blaine was a fool to start talking to Kurt, a boy he barely knew and barely trusted. Look what happened the last time he had let someone in.

He was broke out of his thoughts by the sound of banging on the front door. He crawled as quietly as possible over to space between the wall and his bed and drew his knees up to his chest. Maybe if he stays quiet they'll go away.

They didn't.

All of a sudden he heard feet pounding up the stairs getting closer and closer to his door.

_They found me. They know I talked and they found me. Stupid Blaine. Bad Blaine._

"Please go away. Please please please…"

The boy was so lost in his thoughts, pleading to be left alone he didn't even hear his door being opened and someone walking towards him. He felt a strong hand being placed on his shoulder and just curled even tighter into himself and let out a sob.

"Please leave me alone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Blaine buddy? Are you okay?"

He shot his head up, eyes wide and full of tears only to see Burt standing in front of him a concerned look on his face and Kurt behind him, hand over him mouth crying at the sight of the boy he loved so scared.

"Blaine, are you okay? What's wrong? Tell me, we can help."

"I…I'm so freaking sorry."

"Sorry for what kiddo, the glass breaking?" Burt asked in genuine confusion as to why the boy could be so upset over such a small thing.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't mean to."


	10. Chapter 8

**Gah I'm always so slow at updating I don't know how you guys still read this without stopping or hitting me or something, but I really do appreciate all your nice reviews and what not. Its 5am and I'm still awake dying a bit inside over Matt Smith leaving doctor who so I thought I'd try and write a bit, as usual sorry for the delay! I have super important exams all week so not sure when I can update again, soon hopefully.**

**Warnings: Mentions of violence. Rating will be going up the next chapter.**

**Ps we should be friends ;)**

** .com …. /storyofklaine **

Burt paled and took a few steps back while Kurt just stood frozen on the spot. Burt was way in over his head here, he could just leave now and let the boy's parents deal with this after all what was Blaine to him?

Thinking his options over he glanced over at Blaine, hating himself a little bit for his previous thoughts. The boy was curled up on the floor, sobbing hysterically and looking smaller than ever. Blaine was just a scared, misunderstood kid who was neglected. He needed help and his parents sure as hell weren't giving it to him so he decided to man up and be the adult here.

He bent down next to Blaine cursing inwardly as his back popped before taking a seat on the floor beside him.

"Buddy, I need you to try and calm down for me okay? Can you sit up and try to stop the tears, whatever is wrong we can fix it I promise, you just gotta calm down so we can talk about it." He spoke softly trying to keep his tone gentle and reassuring.

Blaine slowly sat up sniffling loudly trying to stop himself from crying before wiping his nose with his sleeve. Burt grimaced before remembering what Blaine had just confessed.

"Okay Blaine can you tell me who you….who you killed?" He asked trying to ignore the sounds of Kurt crying softly the other side of the room.

"M-my friend. It's my fault, it's all my fault. They told me to shut up, to stop shouting but I just kept on going and then there was a knife and if I just kept my mouth shut….and I killed him." Blaine shouted fingers tightly gripping his hair.

Burt struggled to keep up with the boy who's words were coming out so fast and who was now on the verge of a panic attack but from what he could understand he thinks he knew what Blaine was telling him but he needed to be sure.

"Okay, so the people telling you to stop shouting, they stabbed your friend is that what you're telling me?"

Blaine nodded and confirmed what Burt was asking him and both he and Kurt sighed audibly with relief.

"Can you tell me who these people were? Does anyone else know about this?"

"Just some guys at my old school. Me and Alex, my friend we went to a dance together and they didn't like it. Everyone knows about it but...they don't know I was there or who did it. I just got a few broken ribs and bruises so I didn't tell anyone about it and my parents never noticed. I ran. I killed him and left him there and ran because they told me to."

Burt ran a hand over his face before putting his arm around the boy, ignoring the flinch and pulling him close to his chest.

"Blaine listen to me, those people are sick people. You did not kill him, they did."

"But if I just kept quiet like they told me to and stopped screaming for help he'd still be alive. After they told me to keep quiet and if anyone ever found out what happened I'd be in trouble to because they wouldn't have had to do it if I just kept my mouth shut like they asked, they told me it was my fault and and-" He burst into noisy sobs and Kurt was by his side in a second taking over from Burt and hugging him tightly while rocking slightly.

"Blaine, I want you to listen to me okay?"

Blaine shook his head before burrowing deeper into Kurt's body. Kurt pulled out and tipped Blaine's head up by his chin forcing the younger boy to make eye contact with him.

"No listen to me okay."

Blaine once again shook his head tears still streaming down his face which was still grasped in Kurt's hands.

"You hate me. You're going to leave me like everyone else because I'm a freak. A murderer." He said whispering the last part.

"Blaine, I could never hate you and I'm never going to leave you. I'm never saying goodbye to you, ever. Do you understand?"

He smiled when he received a timid nod in response.

"Now, despite what you think you did not kill anybody. Those people are the murderer's and they made you believe something that's not true in the slightest. Anybody would have been calling for help in your situation so you need to stop beating yourself up over it. What _they_ did has nothing to do with you, but you shouldn't have to live with this secret. You need to talk to someone about it, get help. Get justice for Alex."

By this point Blaine was struggling to escape from Kurt's arms, shaking his head back and forth and whimpering.

Burt who had remained quiet during the boys exchange spoke up again.

"Blaine, stop. You're not going to be in trouble, no one will think you killed him. I promise you. Do you trust us?"

Blaine stopped struggling and answered with a barely there yes before collapsing back against Kurt and crying once more.

Kurt just held him closer, placing a gentle kiss to his head and whispering in his ear while Burt went downstairs to find the phone and a way to try and contact Blaine's parents.

"You are the strongest, bravest, most courageous boy I've ever met. I don't know what I would do without you. I know you can do this and I promise I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other before Kurt spoke up again.

"Is that why you don't talk Blaine? They told you to keep quiet and you just did all the time?"

He felt Blaine nod into his chest.

"Oh Blaine."

About twenty minutes later after finally tracking down Blaine's parents Burt returned upstairs only to find the two boys in the same position on the floor, Blaine asleep in Kurt's arms and Kurt running his hand through Blaine's hair while silent tears ran down his face.

Crossing over to his son he hugged him gently, careful not to wake Blaine.

"We're going to help him buddy I promise, even if no one else will."

**I promise this isn't just going to be the same as the many other stories of Blaine and the dance, I'm going to add a lot more into it just bear with me!**


End file.
